


My Roomates From Hell

by KaytiKitty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A human falls in love with two evil creatures, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, Background Analogical, Because it's Patton, Demon!Deceit, Fae Prince!Roman, M/M, Poly Relationship, Rated to be Safe, Slow To Update, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Talyn and Joan are divine beings, They're only mentioned a few times, Thomas is the messenger, aslo only mentioned a few time, human!patton, supernatural roomates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Roman was the prince of all the fae. Deceit was a demon on the royal council for Satan. Patton was chosen to represent the humans at random.When the three are expected to share a college dorm to improve relations between their people, well it goes about as bad as you would expect. It's a good thing Patton has Logan and Virgil to keep him from doing something stupid, or he would if he would actually talk to them before doing the stupid thing.





	My Roomates From Hell

Talyn stood beside the rippling water watching as their people below stood segregated. Each species viewing themselves superior while they all proved their lack of value. It was so disappointing for the divine to watch their creations waste what they had given to them. 

 

     “Oh, Joan,” Talyn sighed as they let a hand brush through the water. “I can't bare to watch this uselessness anymore. Our people must unite.” 

 

    Joan walked over to join their partner and glanced down at the pond. “Perhaps, we should intervene. How should we do so is the issue. We mustn't cause a war but we also can't play nice.” 

 

   The two divines beings stared at the looking glass pond in thought before Talyn seemed to perk up. “School. The fae prince loves to perform and most of the demon council are intrigued with art.” 

 

  Joan hummed in thought at his partner's idea. It would work if the divine could plant the seed in the right minds. “Thomas!” Joan called. 

 

    Their friend and messenger jogged over, elegant white wings trailing behind him. “What's up?” He asked in a bright voice, all smiles. Talyn and Joan couldn't help but to relax in the presence of the sunny boy. 

 

    “We need you to deliver messages to three people. The fae prince, Roman. A demon council member of your choosing. A human, also of your choosing,” Talyn began.

 

      “And under no circumstances can they be told the origin of these ideas, they must believe it was their own thought,” Joan added. 

 

     Thomas looked between the two with rapt attention. This message seemed more important than any they had bestowed upon the world before. 

 

     With the plan laid out before him, Thomas embarked on his journey. The fae prince was the first target, as he was the easiest to come across. The fae prince was twirling through the forest and loudly belting out songs from his people's legends. 

 

_ Human music would suit my voice. Theater stages call for me. Performing arts among the humans is my passion.  _

 

     Thomas manipulated the thought onto the fae's mind. The fae didn't hesitate or balk at the thought snaking it's way around his mind. Thomas grinned, it was to easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a starter to get me pumped up for writing the longer chapters that have the actual content. Like a teaser of sorts.... just a really bad one


End file.
